Soul and maka go to the beach
by Panicatthedisco1243
Summary: Soul and maka are hot so they go to the beach to cool off and relax. Soul and maka are 19
1. Chapter one

ok so soul and maka are 19 and they have aged but they are both sexy (mostly talking about soul but yeah you get me) and maka still wears her hair in pigtails but her hair is longer and soul is still sexy as fuck so enjoy :P

* * *

It was 119 degrees In Death city and soul and maka were burning hot

"SOUL! Get me a water now!" Maka breathed

"get up yourself you lazy ass" soul said back

"makaaaaaaa". Before maka could Wack souls head soul caught the book in his bare hands

"doesn't work anymore maka."

"fuck you" maka said as she laid back down

"we need cold now or I'm gonna melt!" Soul yelled

"we could go to the beach" she asked

"i don't even care let's go!" Soul yelled as he picked her up and brought her to his motorcycl.

Ill write more more I promise I just have to dp something right now


	2. Chapter two

"soul why are you carrying me?"

"I know you like it maka" maka blushed a bright shade of red as she covered her face

"shut up" she grumbled. Soul then put her down on the motorcycle and sat down

"wrap your arms around me" maka then blushed again as she did what he said.

'Why does his stomach feel... Toned' she though. Soul noticed maka deep in thought and took off without noting her. She then held his stomach tighter and he smirked.

* * *

omce they arrived soul and maka got off the bike and carried their stuf over to a spot on the beach

Maka then took off her top and shorts to show a strapless hot pink bikini. 'when did she get boobs' soul thought as his eyes ran down her body and his teeth biting his bottom lip... Hard. Hard so he could contain himself

then soul took off his shirt to reveille a ripped Body. He had a six pack and his arms were perfect. He wasn't buff but toned. His scar ran across his check In a sexy way and maka couldn't take her eyes off him. He was hot!

"what" he grumbled

"n-nothing lets just swim" she blushed and ran into the ocean.

"ok?" He replied as he walked towards the water. maka touched the water and ran away as quick as she could.

"I-I-it's f-f-f-FREEZING!" She shivered. Soul Ignored her and walked right past her and dived right into the waves

"c'mon maka the water is perfect" he shouted to her

"you immortal bastard!" She yelled back as she started to walk towards the chairs When a pair of muscular wet arms wrapped around her

"oh no you don't" maka heard souls voice whisper into her ear suductively. Then soul picked her up and walked toward the ocean

"WAIT SOUL NO STOP IT!" She yelled as she tried to punch his arms but failing

"too late" he whispered again in her ear as threw her into the cold sea

* * *

I'll write more just wait. Thx for reading


	3. Chapter three

"Soul!" She yelled. Soul came up and stood right next to her

"I'm right here maka. Oh and see? It's not cold" she grabbed onto him and held him very tight

"you will pay for this soul eater Evans" she said as she held on tighter

soul blushed and looked up

"umm m-maka aahhh" he said as he felt a nosebleed coming. Meanwhile makas bathing suit top fell of and was somewhere in the water

"I swear soul if you move out of the water I will kill you" she said as she barrier her face into his neck in embarressment. Soul wasn't holding up well. Every once In a while he felt her nipple graze across his scar

"m-m-maka AHHH s-stop" he was bright red as he was trying his hardest not to look down

"oh found my bathing suit" she grabbed it and let go of soul. Soul then saw a tiny piece of her nipple and he almost died right there. He ran out of the water and wrapped himself in a towel.

'Maka you have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back' soul thought as he saw maka slowly come out of the water, face bright red

"um s-sorry soul I... Uh.."

"nah maka it's my fault. Just forget about it" he said trying to regain his cool

"oh um, ok" she said as she sat In the chair next to him.

Soul smirked to himself as he thought naughty thoughts in his head. 'I should bring maka in the water more often' he thought

"what ya smilin at soul?" Maka asked

"hehe nothin maka" he replied deviously


	4. Chapter four

it was getting dark and soul was getting tired and lazy; as usual

"hey maka let's go to the hotel now. I'm getting tired"

"yeah sure soul what ever" maka replied as she started to pack up. Soul then stood up but then tripped on maka and fell on her, his hands on hers and his eyes string right into his and his back at hers

"oh uh sorry maka" soul said still staring into hers eyes. 'I never reslized how red him eyes were and hot hot his face features were' maka thought

"it's.. It's ok" maka replied softly. Soul then Slowly started to get off of her and they were both bright red

regaining his cool, soul said, " alright let's go" and they both headed back to the hotel

* * *

I know it's a short chapter (they are all short but I always pick the worst times to write more so sorry)


	5. Chapter five

as soul and maka were walking home they were dead silent. Maka was nervous because she hadn't liked someone before and she thinks that she could have some feelings for soul

'no. Soul is just a frienD. No. Soul is just my partner. And we are just taking a break from fighting. Yeah that's all. Just a little vacation' maka felt her hands sweating up although it was very cold that night.

She then took a small glance up at soul but quickly looking away, flushed. She felt her heart beating 2x faster then it was before.

"Hey maka are you ok? Are you cold?" Soul asked looking at her

"what!? Oh um yeah I'm uh just cold. Yeah!" Maka let out a breath in releave when she said that. 'Nice save maka' maka thought to herself as her hands started to become less sweaty and her heart was beating slower then before. but then, she didn't see what was comeing next

soul then took off his sweatshirt, stopped maka from walking and put it on for her. Maka would let out a small noise every time his fingers grazed her body. She could smell his scent on the sweatpshirt and for some reason, maka has always loved that scent

'soul stop! I'm gonna break if you keep up this nice guy act' maka thought as she felt Him take her hair out from inside of the sweatshirt. While he was doing that he touched her neck and she got chills up her spine

"maka, you neck is freezing. We need to get home faster. You should've told me!" Soul said as he took off his baseball hat and stuck it on her head

"soul, you don't have-" soul them cut her off

"stop maka. Your my Meister and I cannot let you get hurt or sick" soul then innocently smiled at maka

'soul. I - I can't take this anymore. Please... Stop! Someone help me' maka thought as her heart started to beat faster again.

"Ok maka we are here. Let's warm you up" soul said opening the door for maka

'thank you god' maka thought as she walked through the door


	6. Chapter six

as soul and maka walked into their room, they saw one queen sized bed in the middle of they room

"um I'll-uh-I'll sleep on the floor if you want" soul offered

"well it is our vacation and I don't want you to not sleep well so... I mean... You can... You know sleep... With me"

"oh um only if it's ok with you" soul said softly

"yeah that's fine" maka said blushing

"ok well Its getting late so I think we should go to sleep..." Soul suggested

"Yeah..." Maka replied as they both slipped into bed

'i can't keep it anymore. I need to tell him I love him' maka thought as she started to think out loud

"I need to!" Maka shouted

"maka are you alright?" Soul said

" soul... I love you" maka then blushed as she just realized what eps he had said out loud

"wait soul I mean-" soul cut her off as he out his arm around her waist and brought her lips up to his


	7. Chapter seven

Soul moved away from her to catch a breath and maka was staring at him, dumbfounded

"why did you..." Maybe on the outside maka wasn't showing it but on the inside, she was so happy. All her life, from the day her and soul became partners, she has always wanted soul to lean in and do what he had just did to her a second ago

"s-sorry" soul said while turning a bright shade of red "I-uh I was um" before he could say anything else maka quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to do the same thing he had just don't to her.

Soul then started to kiss her back and he then put his hand on her butt and pulled her into his lap. Now kissing very harshly, soul pulled away so he and maka could catch a breath.

"Maka, I love you too. I have for a while now" maka then yawned and hugged soul and berried her face into his long sleeve tshirt.

"You have no idea... How long I've wanted you... To say that" she whispered as she fell asleep on his lap. Soul grinned and moved her so she was laying down on the bed and brought her in close to him so they were together

"mine" he said before drifting off to sleep

* * *

I think I'm gonna add more later this week. Can you guys give me ideas on what to do next? Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter eight

maka woke up with strong warm arms around her waist. She turned around and saw a cute sleeping soul with messy white hair

"soul..." She whispered as she tried to wake him up. All soul did was crinkle his nose in the cutest way and he held maka in his chest tighter

"hehe soul" she said a little bit louder. This time soul stuck his face into the pillow and grumbled

"not now maka" he said in a muffled voice.

"fine don't listen to me" she said as she quietly without his noticing, lifted up his shirt. then she French kissed his back and then bit him gently

"dont get up and I'll pour a bucket of ice water on your back. And soul you know I wouldn't lie about that. It's your choice" she whispered into his ear followed by a kiss on his neck

"alright alright I'm up."

"I'm going to take a shower and we can go to the beach" maka said as she got up off of him and then he kissed her on the lips. Soul then pouted

"what's wrong soul. Do you not want to go to the beach?" she said

"I can't take the shower with you?" He said sadly

"you and your perverted mind" maka said as she walked to the bathroom

"so that's a no?" Soul pouted. Maka just shut the bathroom door and soul heard the shower turn on

"hehe she didn't lock the door. C'mon maka you should've seen this comin" soul said as he walked over to the bathroom and he gripped the door handle and turned it and took a step into the bathroom

* * *

Review pls! I love getting comments from you guys. Thanks for reading and I'll try to write more as fast as i can


	9. Chapter nine

Soul and maka were walking to the beach fort he second day now and maka was blushing very hard

"soooouuuuulllll why did you walk in on meeeee" she whined. earlier, soul had walked in on maka during her shower, and leaned against the wall and watched her clean herself

"c'mon maka you left the door unlocked. You should no me better that I would just come in if you did. It's almost like you wanted me to come in and watch you" he smirked and maka just blushed even more if that is possible. Soul then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Soouuulll..." Maka whined more. Soul just chuckled a little bit

maka and soul arrived at the beach and there was almost no one there

"so maka, pick your spot. You can go anywhere you want" soul said as he kissed her lip

"tehehe ok" maka then ran to the spot she wanted like a 5 year old and soul laughed

"maka. My maka" soul said to himself as he walked over to the spot she had picked

"ok maka you start setting up the stuff. I have to use the bathroom for some odd reason" soul said as he scratched his. "I never have to use the bathroom"

"told you to go this morning!" Maka shouted to him

"yeah yeah" soul just lazely said back

Maka set everything up, took off her cover up, layed on a beach chair and started to read a book when something was blocking the sun. a group of guys were surrounding her and smirking

"hey there cupcake. You look like you need some company" one of them said

"we'll stay with you sugar" another one of them said

"n-no that's ok... my boyfriend-" and then another one cut her off

"well it seems your boyfriend doesnt like you I very much to just abandon you. Sorry Hun but he doesn't like you no more"

"no-no that's not true he just wh-" a forth spoke up

"you poor girl. It's ok you don't need him. We will be better to you we-" then that guy was interrupted

"maka are these guys bothering you?" Soul said. He was standing right in front of them to block maka.

"Are you her terrible boyfriend who she's gonna break up with" another said

"hehe that's funny" he said and then turned to maka "he's funny" and then turned back to the guys again. "Do you think you are better and stronger then me? If you do then I have no problem with fighting you guys. All at once, let's go"

"hey boss this guy thinks he can beat us all up at the same time!" Then a big buff guy comes out to the front

"how foolish of you. Let's make a bet. Winner gets the girl. Looser walks away and never sees the girl again. Deal?" The so called boss says

"your on. " soul says while shaking his hand

"hey boys!" maka said to the gang of guys "you just made the biggest mistake of your lives" she said and with that there was a big sound of a sword withdrawing.

one of the guys still looking at maka said "he has a sword!?" but then looks up at soul to see half of his arm as a black and red scythe.

"This is soul eater Evans, My weapon. I am maka albarn, his Meister." Maka said

"Boss! I have heard about these 2. These are the 2 that defeaged the Kishin Asura!" the first of the guys said

"yes maybe but a weapon is nothing but a weapon without its meister. This guy can't do anything without her" the boss says

"hey maka can you believe this guy!? He's insane. Well whatever I wanted to beat you up anyways" soul said as he took off his shirt Exposing a 6-pack and a long scar going diagonally across his chest. "Let's fight then"

* * *

Pls review bc I really need more ideas! Any ideas help. Thanks for reading ily


	10. Chapter 10

"let's fight then. But I don't think it's fair for me to use this" he said as he gestured towards his arm "even though it is part of me" he continued. Soul then changes his scythe back into a regular arm with flesh

"haha what a stupid move. i can beat you with or without your dumb pointy arm. Who the fuck do you think you are!? What ever. Now that you have no weapon I will beat you for sure" the boss of the gang said. All of the boys just stared at their so called boss

maka on the other hand hasn't seen soul fight without using himself in scythe form. 'Oh soul, don't screw up' maka was worried because she didn't think soul was good at fights like this one

"get ready... AHHHH" the guy ran towards soul with his fist clenched tight. Soul then yawned and stuck his hands in his pockets and then dodged the guys fist.

The man stumbled over and fell to the ground. "You've gotta do better then that old man" soul said And then chuckled. The guys face turned dark red like he was about to explode in rage

"YOU JACKASS. IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" He swung a fist but soul then dodged again but this time before the guy can fall, soul kicked his back in some special way to make the guy fall over and not get up

"h-hey!? What did you do to me!? I-i-I can't move!" The guy said worried

"you done or do you want me to beat you more. I have been holding back so you should be thankful. If you don't give up now then I will surely rip your head off your body. You wouldn't be able to move anyway because you are Paralyzed. And I couldve paralyzed you forever but I didn't because I pitied you." soul spat and kicked sand on the guys face and the guy didn't say anything but look scared.

"That's what I thought" soul said "c'mon maka let's pick a new spot" he said as he picked up the stuff and started walking, maka following behind.

"Wow soul. I didn't know you can fight like that" maka said, grinning deviously. "I like it"

"yeah well I used to fight my brother Wes and got lessons on fighting. Also when I was little I lived in a town with a lot of fighting and stealing so I learned to defend myself" he said but then stopped walking "you like it?"

Maka blushed and then pointed at a spot without anyone near it "l-let's go.. Let's go sit there" soul chuckled and gave maka a kiss on the lips

"I love you maka" he said to her

"I love you to soul" she said and then she went on her tippy toes and kissed him back


End file.
